User talk:Omyx/Archive 2
Going to Omernoy121's talk page won't change the fact that you don't have any new messages Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Batking30 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 13:10, 17 February 2010 Bad Words and Banning Do not use bad words and sorry I will undelete it but you will be banned for a day. Mod Omernoy you should be a mod. - Yes, I know that. But you should say that to Duncan, not to me Omernoy121 12:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Template Will you add Template:Omnitrix Alien or must i? Can I? Hey Omernoy can i edit things on your Simien 10 series and any thing to do with it? I made... I made an episode for you Simien 10 sereies in the Fan Fiction. Hi For Starters, I Made a Siemin 10 Episode, and You have been made a RollBack. That Means, If Somone Edits Your Page without asking, You Can Change It Back. :) Duncan Crook 21:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Duncan CrookDuncan Crook 21:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) - Duncan, first of all, I am planning a cross over between most of the shows in this wiki, so that episode will be part of the cross-over. You can look at the list of episodes in simien 10 to see what is it about. And if you still want it to stay, please write more than half a sentence, add the used aliens and mark it as a fan made one. Omernoy121 04:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Cross and Aliens Omernoy, could you plz help creating original AF and Ben 10 aliens? I've going to crossover Simien 10 with Ken 10 okay! Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 02:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Cross and Aliens Okay, Ken does live in 2020, though we don't put it, he and Simien meets up in disbelief because Zyrokks captured Gwen and Dr. Animo Jr. kidnapped Vorkus. Later, they team up to save their friends, that's all and is that okay. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) - That's okay. I'm going to add a crossovers section to the list of episodes in Simien 10, so I need to know what the episode will be called. 2 episodes I've crossovered Ultimate Omnitrix and Ken 10, the series i created with Simien 10 Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 06:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Excellent Good, can you add Raphael and Zeszon too. +Thanatos. wow Man, I didn't think people had such big imaginations! This website is great! Nice job on your series'.--Benisawesome 23:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Simien 10 May I help write for Simien 10? Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) re: Series Sorry for the late reply, having problems with my computer and being busy. Where should I add the "Our series" section? Below the "News"? --Yuidirnt ワワワ!! 18:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *Done! --Yuidirnt ワワワ!! 14:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Edit Please hey can u edit my Ben 10:Ultimatrix Overdrive! series?Time to Go Ultimate 16:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Batking30 Okay I know, Duncan has been inactive on this wiki, i will ask for bureacrat rights and make you a mod okay? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 05:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) It was It was the right name i just messed up on the episode catergory part.Time to Go Ultimate 16:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) batking30 Ragnord I have an idea for a new villian for Simien and his friends: Ragnord: An Appoplexian bounty hunter. Ragnord is one of Simiens dangerous foes. He chooses to fight with his bear hands rather than using "fancy guns and bombs". Weirdo Guy 01:40, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Could you please add, Ultimate Omnitrix 02 on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Page? I am little inactive on this wiki. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 09:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Ragnord Oh sorry I'll put him there. And I made the name up. Mr. Weird 18:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Thanks for the Villain thing category Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 07:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Please add categories to the uncategorized categories. U can see them in Special Page:Uncategorized Categories Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 12:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens Omernoy121, do you want to share Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens? If you agree, you must do Water, Water, Everywhere. User Bridgetterocks Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens Omernoy121, do you want to share Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens? If you agree, you must do Water, Water, Everywhere. User Bridgetterocks Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens Omernoy121, do you want to share Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens? If you agree, you must do Water, Water, Everywhere. User Bridgetterocks You write an episode and me the other and then you again ... User: Bridgetterocks But ... do you agree or not? User: Bridgetterocks aliens that will go on the template hey friend,thanks for the advicing, some aliens have not their article ready,but put theme there,ill make their articles soon the ones ill like to go on the alie template are: *Puddlejumper *Fireking *Rhinocharge *Webstring *Battery *Skydragon *Stronghold *Seaquake *Crusher *Apebrain *Voltshock *Psiclops *Roadbug *Ironsword *Shadowlord *Darkblade *Block *Powerplant *Mothguy **Beastarms **Longhorn **Elasticguana **Scorchwave **Spykeback **Nightmare Humongousaur **Frightmare **Dragonsaur **Magnatude (also a CJ 10 Alien) **Thunderstorm (Zack 10) **Firestorm **Buzztinger Thanks 13:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC)Smallvilleantonio listen omernoy. ,the episode list format i just copied and pasted from wikipedia or from other wikis,then erased the information they have and rewrite them with the info of my episodesSmallvilleantonio 12:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Rate Please rate my series. So far. It is Lyon 9: Opposite Alien. Also, give me some ideas on BIG events. - 15:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) episode list issue hey omernoy what happened yto your episode list of simien 10 it looks like it is bigger than what the wiki format can handle,or maybe it is just the screen of my computer is to little,check your episodes.Smallvilleantonio 17:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) omnitrix aliens hey um omenory121 i'de like to see my aliens in the omnitrix aliens box could you put my creations in just go to my acount and take a look at my heroes and put them as carthage infinity *Power Needle *Poison Ray *Heart Burn *Wing Slash *Tsunami *System Glitch *Knock-out *Meteorite *Sharpened Rage *Anti-Gravity *Armor Gaurd *Teleport *Snow Flake *Wood Wreck Re: Re: Omnitrix Aliens just Carthage Infinity contest hey omernoy see The 10,000 alien contest Smallvilleantonio 01:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) new rule hey omernoy, the alien doesnt need to have an image of it (But if you do an image of it,it will be funnier)Smallvilleantonio 05:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Category: How for Omernoy How do you make a category? Ultimatehero 11:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Categorize That method didn't work for me, but I have another method. And plus, read episode 14 and 15. You know that black and blue monkey I was talking about? That's Simien. Take it away, but we need to add a plot to it. Re: Crossover It means to delete my Lyon 9 series. No, I'm just kidding. I meant start planning the crossover, then transfer some ideas in. Evan Johnson 11:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Crossover Well, my villains are Xeenmas. He is a red and green alien about the size of Opposite Humongousaur. Also, Highbreed and RNAliens. RNAliens are color-swapped with DNAliens. Also, Noyl, but he was destroyed. Evan Johnson 13:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yinyang Transformation Hey Omernoy, you know how when Simien turns into an alien, his extra eyes, extra arms, and tail get sucked in? Well, for Yinyang's transformation, only Simien's tail should get sucked in, then he'd split into two and his extra would get put in place. Then, the halves would get in shape. Evan Johnson 13:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Simien I got a pic for Simien you might want to check it out! File:Simien.png Re: Crossover Good idea. thanks thanks for making my it's ultimate hero time page a candidate for deletion.i wanted to get rid of it.Kilariviq 06:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I have a question? I have a question How do I paste pictures that i made in paint? I have a question? I have a question How do I paste pictures that i made in paint? How do I paste a picture from paint from Ultimate alien HOW How do people become mods HOW How do people become mods From Ultimate alien Hey Hey dude you want to know something stupid Duncan Crook hasn't been on for a few months and he is the only Burcenat.Also can you please make some episode titles for Ben 10:Ultimatrix Overdrive.I made it into catergorys now instead of it's own page for everything.Also can you write this episode. The Dx Mark 10's Amazing Adventure. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 15:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Go here Ben 10:Ultimatrix Overdrive (Season 2) Change Is he still able to change people into burecnats. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 22:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Since you own Simien 10, do you mind if I do an episode on Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution with Simien in it? The Best Darkus Brawler 07:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Plot and Titles The plot for The DX Mark 10's Amazing Adventure is.Ben and Julie go on a date at a Fancy Restraunt and are at the the other side of the building so they can not see The DX Mark 10.Then some Teenagers come and get inside it and Hot-Wire it and drive off.Then the DX Mark 10 keeps activating all these gadgets to try and get them out.In the end they return the car and leave and Julie and Ben come back and go home never knowing what happened.Actually I was hoping you would give me titles so I can make episodes from them. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 22:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Title Thoughts hey omernoy how about Simien 10:Space Race instead of Simien 10:Outer Space Adventures. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 23:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, could i use the heat blast version you havbe in your aliens unleashed page? Cause thats how i portray heatblast... -Creator613 How do I..... Hey how do I delete a page cause I made a page but now I want to delete it cause it's sorta pointless. Ultimate alien 04:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) How do I..... Hey how do I delete a page cause I made a page but now I want to delete it cause it's sorta pointless. Ultimate alien 04:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) The Name is..... The name of the page I want to delete is Called Hero Time Characters. I made so it can have the links to my aliens but I decided I would put the links on where I put the episodes. Ultimate alien 17:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Title Thanks for using Simien 10:Space Race. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 20:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ??? Why did you copy Simian from ben 10.i mean its a little weird.You could have at least changed the alien's specie.Charbel2001 08:40, August 7, 2010 We have a BIG problem... I checked my series page today, and the grammer has all been messed up! I looked at the page's history, and saw that the latest editor had been an unregistered contributor. I looked at his contributions page. Every thing he had edited was sabotaged! I've seen this guy before. He's the sabotager that I told Smallvilleantonio about. If he sticks around, every page in the wiki will be ruined! We have a BIG problem... I checked my series page today, and the grammer has all been messed up! I looked at the page's history, and saw that the latest editor had been an unregistered contributor. I looked at his contributions page. Every thing he had edited was sabotaged! I've seen this guy before. He's the sabotager that I told Smallvilleantonio about. If he sticks around, every page in the wiki will be ruined! Pic for Omnimorph I found you a cool pic for Omnimorph Pic for Omnimorph I found you a cool pic for Omnimorph.Charbel2001, August 10, 2:12 TheHubNetwork suggestion My computer will let me use paint. All you have to do is to go to Windows , if it's not there go to more than go to accesories and Paint should be there. An unregistered contributer messed up with my episode Someone messed up with my episode.I went to the page's history and said that he was unregistered.Is there a way to restore the page. An unregistered contributer messed up with my episode Someone messed up with my episode.I went to the page's history and said that he was unregistered.Is there a way to restore the page.Charbel2001 9:50 August 12 The name of the page The Name of the page is The Villain Rampage and thanks.User:Charbel2001 Thanks Thanks for fixing the page.User:Charbel2001 Why did you change wildfreak into Ghostmutt Why did you change the name of the alien into Ghostmutt??!!!??!! User:Charbel2001 August 12 7:34 Ummmmm Hey uummm are you gonna delete that page for me or not cause you havent deleted it so yeah if you can please do but if you I can just leave it. Ultimate alien 03:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ummmmm Hey uummm are you gonna delete that page for me or not cause you havent deleted it so yeah if you can please do but if you can't I can just leave it. Ultimate alien 03:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ummmmm Hey uummm are you gonna delete that page for me or not cause you havent deleted it so yeah if you can please do but if you can't I can just leave it. Ultimate alien 03:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Zilemm pic I found you an awsome picture for Zilemm.User:Charbel2001 12:53 August 13 Achievements Leaderboard Hey, Omernoy121, please add pictures to Achievement leaderboard Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 13:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Polytrix page Why don't you make a Polytrix page not that its any of my buisness???User:Charbel2001 Join up Let's join up Fred 40 Simien 10 what do you think???????User:Charbel2001 You copied my xlr8 pic why did you copy my xlr8 pic for allen if you want i'll find you another picture.User:Charbel2001 6:06 August 13 Re:Xlr8 pic Ok i get it but could you at least change its name cause its the same name as mine.User:Charbel2001 Hey! More points! Are you categorizing pages from Special:UncategorizedPages, if not categorize those pages! Re:Arenas Yes you can help make the arenas.User:Charbel2001 3:34 August 17 Simien's Mad Evolved form In the picture Simien's mad evolved form he doesn't have the Polytrix.User:Charbel2001 6:15 August 17 Winner! You won the Alien creation contest! Here is the wallpaper. And here is the secret prize: A specially made picture of Xenon. Also known as: The crab-thing, The Cerebro-whatever, That crab, Crabby crab, and a Crab pan-cake. Sorry I really don't have many villains to enter in the villain contest but I can make the battlefields ::) Re:Contest Winner The thing is this is the first time i create a contest but ok i'll reset the contest and you can be the contest holder.User:Charbel2001